Pyrrha Dilkos
by Neapolichan
Summary: Over a month after the Fall of Beacon, Ruby Rose decides it's finally time to go through with a little... PROJECT she'd been planning for a while. But how can she be discreet about it? Awkwardness and comedy ensues, and things get s t e a m y towards the end.


Hey, here's a goofy one-shot that I got a little too emotional with. Also perhaps the first thing that'll be on my tumblr/.

For some godforsaken reason, italics and bolds and stuff don't transfer when you copypaste (at least not on mobile) so those are missing from this, but I think it's still pretty okay without them. If you guys ask, I'll reup it with italics.

Ruby Rose awoke one morning in her bedroom with a newfound purpose. Today was the day she was finally going to do it. It had been over a month since The Fall… she was ready. Really ready this time. No more chickening out and putting the silicone mix and ashes away at the last second. No more procrastinating. She had gone to way too much trouble stealing that dildo mold kit from the sex shop in town. Well, she hadn't stolen it, exactly. She just dropped some Lien on the counter and dashed out of there with her semblance. It was such a quick trip, her lie about going to the bathroom to get away from her dad had been believable.

So now it was time.

'Okay…. Okay!' She thought to herself. 'No way I can get caught, Dad's gonna be on a mission all week! And Yang is, well… Yanging.'

She sprung out of bed, knelt down to the cold floor, and removed a loose floorboard from under her bed. She extracted a small, black box from beneath the floor. Inside the box was a plastic bag.

Inside the bag was Pyrrha.

Ruby smiled sadly as she gazed at Pyrrha Nikos' ashes. She had never really known how Ruby felt about her, probably never even guessed. By the time the little Rose had worked up the courage to profess her feelings, Pyrrha had already been far too infatuated with Jaune for the truth to do anything but estrange the two of them.

She shook away her sadness and stood back up, box in hand. She silently padded through the house so as not to disturb Yang, then crept through the back door, across the yard, and to the disused shed that resided there. Ruby had considered using the kitchen for her little endeavor, but decided against the risk. She would never live it down if Yang caught her making a… a thingie. Out of Pyrrha.

'It isn't weird! And it isn't creepy! And it's not gross, either! It's just a little… unusual!'

Ruby's self-affirmations helped calm her nerves and strengthen her devotion to her task. She wanted- needed this closeness to Pyrrha. Desperately. And if she couldn't have her tall, muscular, altogether perfect form in all its celestial glory, then she'd have to settle for what was left of her… The mold kit was already tucked safely away in a corner of the shed, which Ruby moved to. She picked up a bag of cement with great effort - to think, she had been planning on using /that/ to make her Pyrrha toy at first - and moved it. She knelt down to pick up the purple box with the kit inside. When she picked it up, it felt /far/ too light.

"Oh no… Oh no no nooooo…." Ruby whined in dismay. She set the box down and frantically tore it open.

Empty.

"Oh nooooooo!" She exclaimed, sitting down hard and holding her face in her hands. Who had found it? Dad?? No, no, he would've said something about it before he left! Zwei?? No, that was absurd; how could a corgi have opened a sealed box and taken away a multi-piece dildo kit?

That only left Yang.

'Yang doesn't have the patience for this! And she's been all mopey lately!' She thought incredulously.

"Youuuu lookin' for something, Rubes?" A voice said from behind her. Not a voice, Yang's voice.

Ruby's heart jumped into her throat and she leapt up to face her sister, clumsily kicking the box out of sight.

"Wha- huh?? N-No! Just, uh, just getting a rake! To clean up the yard before dad gets back!"

"Rake's out front, Ruby." A hint of a smirk crept onto her lips as she leaned against the shed's door frame with her good shoulder.

"Uhhhhahaha… R-Right, thanks for reminding me! Ha, stupid Ruby!" She smacked her forehead with the heel of her palm.

"Look, if you wanna make yourself a toy, you probably shouldn't hide it in the shed. It's bad for the silicone mix."

"Uh-Uhm… whaaaaaaddya mean?"

"Come on, Ruby. It's me! Your sister! You don't have to hide this kinda stuff from me, I'm not dad, for God's sake!"

"I, uh…." She was speechless. It seemed like Yang was… really on her side with this? She wasn't even mocking her!

"Come on, the kit's in the kitchen. You picked a good brand, by the way! You must really have an eye for this stuff, huh?"

Ruby's face flushed akin to her name at that. "Sh-Shut up, Yang! I just grabbed one!"

"Uhhhh-huh. Sure ya did." She turned around and walked back toward the house, beckoning Ruby with her one arm.

Ruby was shocked and mortified, but she was also pleasantly surprised to see Yang behaving like her old self. So she followed her. It felt super weird to be making a… thingie with her sister. And then there was Pyrrha to think about.

'Should I tell her? Would that freak her out? Of course it would, what am I thinking?! I'll have to get them in there somehow, though! That's the whole reason I'm doing this! If I just wanted to feel good, Crescent Rose is fine…'

They both went through the back door and into the kitchen, where the molding kit was already laid out across the counter in all its pieces.

"Isn't this thing a little big for you, Sis? You should not have that much practice."

"I-I just grabbed the first one I saw, jeez!" She exclaimed, her face growing deep red once again.

Yang chuckled and shook her head. "Come help me out with this."

Ruby cautiously approached he countertop and looked to Yang questioningly. She'd never actually read the instructions on how to do it…

"Okay, so this is really simple. You just take the powder, take some dye, mix it in water, throw it in the fridge, and boom! Instant dildo!"

"Yaaaaaaang!" Ruby covered her face in shame and embrassment.

"It's okay, Ruby! Every girl goes through this!"

"Wh-... Really…?"

"Of course. Now, you're probably gonna start feeling weird pains in your chest. Lookin' at boys different. Growing hair in weird, confusing pla-"

She was cut off by Ruby throwing a bag of silicone dildo mix at her face.

"Okay, okay!" She laughed. "But for real, chill out! This is normal."

Ruby sighed and attempted to shake off her embarrassment at the situation. The process was started by, as Yang had said, combining the prepared silicone mix and water. That was the crucial part! She had to get Pyrrha's ashes in there!

"Uhhh, Yang?"

"Yeah Rubes?"

"I left… something… out in the shed. Be right back!" With that, she shot out the door with her semblance, grabbed the box of ashes, and zipped back inside with the contraband behind her back. "Okay, I think I got it from here! Thanks for your help!" She said hurriedly. She had to get Yang out of here before she figured out what was up!

"Uh… you sure? Is something wrong?"

"Nnnnope! Totally fine!"

"Ooooooooookaaaaaay…." She said, waving her hand at her and leaving the kitchen. "Good luck!" She called as she ascended the stairs.

Ruby released the breath she had been unconsciously holding and took the box out from behind her. Now to really get it started… She took out the bag of ashes and dumped the entire contents into the mix, then stirred it with the wooden spoon they'd been using. The previously white mixture turned a smooth grey color and the liquid thickened significantly.

'I hope this doesn't mess it up…' Ruby thought as she stirred. Once the mixture was smooth, she poured it into the mold. It was pretty big… and veiny… She had enough Pyrrha-silicone-stuff for a second one, so she took the smaller mold and filled it, too. The mold said to wait six hours for the toy to set and harden, so she set them both carefully down in the fridge. Excitement was starting to take over her at the thought of all the naughty stuff she could do with not one, but two Pyrrha toys…

Six hours and many sessions with Crescent Rose later - Ruby simply couldn't contain herself and wait for her toys - she padded back downstairs on bare feet and opened the fridge. The molds were still there, as they should have been. Ruby took them both out and set them on the counter, opened them. The result was far more than she had hoped.

One large, eight inch rubber cock with girth to match. One smaller one, only five inches. They were surprisingly convincing, aside from their milky-grey color. Ruby's heart pounded and her loins set aflame at the mere sight of her magnificent creations. Now she had her own little piece of Pyrrha to love. Two pieces, even!

She eagerly grabbed them both up from their casts and scampered back up the stairs. She stopped at Yang's door and knocked on it.

"Hey sis…? Could you, uh… 'do not disturb' for a little while?"

A soft chuckle emanated from the room. "You got it, Rubes."

"Thaaaaanks…"

Finally, she could start! She was already dripping wet beneath her panties. She had worn her nice, silky pair. It just felt right if she was going to be doing this with something… someone so special.

She barely made it back to her room before she began to strip her clothes off. She threw the two toys onto her messy bed and pulled off her shirt, yanked down her shorts, and nearly tore her bra and panties in her eagerness to be nude. As the last garment flew from her body, she herself flew onto the bed and landed next to her beloved sex toys. She lovingly caressed the larger of the two with a finger.

"I'm gonna call you Miló," and then to the second, smaller one, "and you Akoúo̱.~"

Alright, enough talk. It was time for the moment she'd desired for almost a year, albeit in a rather unconventional manner.

She took her Miló in hand rubbed the head against her sopping lower lips, shivering at the smooth, cool feel of not just silicone against her sensitive flesh, but Pyrrha. That thought heightened the experience for her tenfold. She pushed the head in. It was painful, but bearable. At least she didn't have a hymen to worry about, that had been removed from the equation one day when she had gotten a bit too adventurous with Crescent Rose. She slowly began to force more of Miló into her tight, inexperienced girlhood. One inch. Two. Three. The pain was growing intense, but with it rose an undeniable, hungering pleasure inside her belly that egged her on to go farther, and farther she did go! She managed to engulf a whole six inches inside her before she had to make herself stop for fear of damage. Now it was Akoúo̱'s turn.

She used her left - and unoccupied - hand to snatch Akoúo̱ from the sheets and plunged him into her mouth and down her throat, gag reflex be damned. Once he was good and slicked up, she removed him from one orifice and jammed him straight into another. It was excruciatingly painful at first, but it soon turned to the most blissful burning sensation Ruby could have ever possibly imagined.

She began to slowly move the twin dildos inside her in tandem. It hurt, oh, boy did it hurt. But it hurt so good! So unbelievably good! Pyrrha was the most fantastic lover Ruby had ever gained the fortune of experiencing, even in the afterlife. Without even realizing it, she had taken the last two inches of her vaginal guest, as well as the visitor residing in her rear. She was far too lost in pleasure the likes of which was beyond her wildest imaginings. It took her not two minutes of vigorous pumping and thrusting on her bed before she orgasmed, of course, harder than she ever had. She laid, breathless, on her bed for a moment, then was startled by a knock at her door.

"Pretty great, huh?"

"Wha… what?"

"You were moaning like someone was killing you in there!"

"Oh… Yeah, she's… pretty great."

"She?"


End file.
